


Billie & Tré Drabble Collection

by Dirnty Roshambo (Pvenom)



Series: Green Day Drabbles [3]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Dirnty%20Roshambo
Summary: A small collection of  very short stories about two  lovable trouble makers.  Originally posted on LiveJournal by me (c) dirnty-roshambo. *More (new) drabbles may be added*
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool
Series: Green Day Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721047
Kudos: 4





	Billie & Tré Drabble Collection

**001**

**Sidewalks - Billie/Tré**

“Sidewalk!” Tré warned Billie of the cement curb they were nearing. Unfortunately, Billie’s foot caught the edge and he went tumbling to the ground.

“Owww,” Billie groaned, rolling over onto his back.

Tré reached out a hand to him, then the singer pulled Tré down with him, giggling wildly, “sssssshit!”

“I TOLD you, you can’t handle The Cheech.”

“Well, not FIVE of ‘em!” Billie attempted to stand on his own, then gripped his ass tightly with both hands.

“Good thing I didn’t hurt my ass on that fall…”

Tré smirked devilishly, “oh, you just wait till we get home, drunk-boy.”

  
**002**

**Vicious Character - Billie/Tré (prompt: Role Play)**

  
The mask feels coarse against my stomach, the dual sensations of warm and wet on my skin, overwhelming.

I love when Billie pretends.

A gloved hand wraps around me, I shudder, surrounded by soft cotton. He bites, I moan. I dig, he purrs.

I love when Billie transforms.

When he enters me, it's merciless and roaring. He's a beast let out of it's cage when clad in that tight orange vinyl; never taking no for an answer, pushing until I come. He's clever and agile, a petite tiger with a devil's tail.

I really love Billie. I _really_ love Fink.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I tried mixing up some of Tré's favorite drink, and it was disgusting LOL.  
> If you're interested in more Wilhelm Fink, there is a collection in this series featuring The Network.


End file.
